The Closer
by LoveOmeral
Summary: For the first time, "love" was essentially relevant. With a push, he strove to make it happen. But, for once, his determination backfires. He is lost, then found, somewhere in the distant future. He assumed (now) the most damaged people are truly the wisest.
1. Chapter 1

Oh, hello! Dani here. I got an idea for a fanfiction (finally). Funny enough, I have had others, but I always tend to start over ideas too many times to ever complete one. It's pretty embarrassing, really.

But! Here is my...First? Second? Third? (I've deleted the others) Some-number Fanfiction. I've manage to create a stable plot, though it can still use work. Either way, here is my introduction. The next few chapters will be longer, I promise.

Naruto (Shippuden) belongs to Kishimoto.

Naruto's life was made up of hard choices regarding ideals, truth and his own thoughts of how and where he belonged. He chased for his best friend, going through years of pain, before finding the will to give him freedom; having him return on his own. He lived a life as an orphan, hated by all he knew, only to one day bring every nation together towards a hopeful future. He had not just _overcome_ his inner demons... he _befriended_ them.

Though his life was difficult, he was different from the rest: he beamed through _all of it_. He didn't stop to doubt what he believed in, he just pressed it against his chest and moved forward. He didn't walk through his life spreading sadness, showing people his scars, and simply accepting the darkness. He spread light, understanding, happiness and joy, to everyone he touched by being himself. Though there were tears of suffering, his faith in himself and the people he loved never ceased.

By the end of Fourth Great Ninja War, where the world's most powerful bonds of hatred were unbound, he realized he was not only one. In fact, it was that _everyone_ was one. Every choice affected every person, every life, from the present, future and _even the past_. Thus to say, he understood exactly what he needed to be in love.

The war had only just ended when Naruto had decided that he wanted someone in his life. More than just the friends he had. More than even the goal he'd finally achieved (Hokage). He wants_ that_ person. The _right_ person. But, up until now, this hadn't been an important issue. He'd never payed attention to anyone but Sakura; in infatuation, a sibling, and as his teammate. Despite the fact she always did and would love Sasuke _in a different way_ than she loved Naruto.

But love... It was scary. It made him think _too much!_ At first he had thought it was all just appearances, brawn... Soon, by watching Sasuke and Sakura, he realized how much different, yet familiar it was! They had: a strong friendship, an understanding for each other, forgiveness, and just pure caring. The only different between that (and anything else Naruto had experienced relating to love) was the fact they could have a little more physical contact.

So here he pondered, rocking back and forth on his old swing. He had let go of all the suffering of the past, so now all that was left here was the nostalgia. The enjoyable moments. The fantasies of living with his family. Experiences at the academy. But, for now, he could not appreciate these things. He let his mind wonder into the dark, trying to find the match he needed to keep his candle flame lit.

Deep within his subconscious, his spirit was training. At the very back of his beast's cage, sitting under a trickle of water that flowered into the cage, he tried to summon chakra from around him. The beast lay in front of him, resting it's head on it's clawed hand, watching him with bored, red slitted eyes.

"Are you going to be sitting long? You could at least release me for some training."

"I'm having trouble myself here, Kurama." Naruto said, opening his eyes to gaze at the ground. He couldn't complete sage mode.

"Keh," Kurama smirked devilishly at him, suppressing it's shock at the boy's sad cerulean eyes. "Your emotions are pitiful. What's wrong?"

Though Kurama was poking fun, they were very close. A simple glare from his Jinchuriki was enough. Kurama's eyes softened, a grimace painting it's face.

"Sorry, that was rude," it started, "I'm only trying to get some 'determined comeback' out of you. Your just a dead shell now. So much for being Hokage, wasn't it all you wanted?"

Naruto, staring at the ground, merely blinked.

The fox let out a long sigh that blew Naruto's water-drenched hair in all directions.

"I can't blame you I suppose," the bijou continued, "but I do know that it's not the Hokage issues bothering you."

After a moment of reflection, the Kyuubi's eyes lit up. "Gaki, you didn't forget did you?" 

Naruto looked up in surprise. He never forgot anything.

"Hinata." The beast stated blandly towards the boy's reaction. "The Hyuuga heiress who was with you throughout the end of the war."

"No!" Naruto stood quickly. "I've been wanting to talk to her about this. But...!"

"She's one of your closer friends now, isn't she? You're with her almost as much as Sakura. What the hell is so difficult?"

"You wouldn't know," Naruto said with his child-like atmosphere. "What if-" Naruto began, the aura around him growing a tad darker. "What if being with her changes our relationship? What if it's not-"

"Look," Kurama stood, towering like a mountain above the jinchuriki. "The only thing that will change between you two is that you can finally talk directly," the bijou snorted. "I _promise_ she'll have something good to say."

Naruto's frown seemed to curve into a small smirk at this.

"Yeah," Naruto said after an eternal pause. "I remember the way she protected me that one time; almost died for me... And that time she stood beside her against the Juubi. She was brave..."

The Hokage's signature smile spread across his face. "I think... She really likes me, doesn't she?"

Kurama smirked. _At least he's getting it_,it mused, _But he hasn't realized the profound depth of her feelings._

"Fine," Naruto resolved, seeming to have light back in his eyes. "I'll ask her."

Before Naruto disappeared from Kurama's sight, he seemed to stagger. Kurama, infuriated by such display, slammed a gigantic hand beside Naruto, drenching him with water. Naruto's eyes, on the floor and wide-eyed, stared up at the giant.

"You are shinobi!" Kurama insisted. "Keep your focus, do not doubt yourself. If you start doubting yourself, I'll eat your worthless life, gaki! Don't think you can protect yourself against me with such weak control. You can barely control chakra enough to balance in this shallow water!"

With a heavy heart, but knowing the bakegitsune was right, Naruto stood up once again and shot a determined face towards the beast. "Just watch me!"


	2. Rivet

The sun was high over the horizon, giving off warmth over the many unfinished buildings of Konohagakure. Naruto had woken fully energized that morning, finally capable of recognizing his warm heartbeat again. He had rushed through his Hokage duties and by lunch he was out in his regular clothing, jumping off roof tops in search of a certain person. His face, though bright with his brilliant grin, was alert to his surroundings. In contrast, his stomach was filled with butterflies, threatening to make it do flips.

At the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai, walking side by side toward Ichiraku's, chattering about the days plans. Sasuke was the first of the "S-Trio" to notice Naruto, who landed near them. A quick wave, and the orange bullet dashed towards yet another building.

"Looks like Naruto's up to something," murmured Sakura. She stood with her firsts to her hips, pouting. "It's not like him to skip ramen after work."

Sai nodded, adjusting the scrolls under his left arm (that he'd just bought to draw with during his break) to his right. "I heard he'd been rather out of it the past few days. He seems rather happy now."

"Wonder what happened," Sasuke inquired, his usually dead-pan tone causing an unnecessarily thick atmosphere. He followed his best friend's movements with his Sharingan, contemplating his next action.

Naruto glanced around for a specific color among the sandy-brown and red colors of the buildings. He searched for- not violet- but white. There was one character Hinata was always around: Kiba's over-sized white dog, Akamaru. Whether Kiba was with her or not, Hinata often had Akamaru near her. In a way, she took care of him for Kiba. In another, Akamaru took care of her while Kiba and Shino were away. If he could just spot Akamaru, he was sure he'd find his friend. And, as soon as he could say the name, there he was. But Hinata wasn't with him.

Akamaru barked his greeting when he witnessed the Orange Hokage fall in front of Team-8-minus-Hinata. The team had just exited Kiba's house, based on the extra-strong reek of dog. Akamaru and his master were already very used to Naruto, though Kiba's rivalry with him never quelled. He frowned heavily, the happy mood he'd apparently been in completely gone.

"Naruto!" Kiba exclaimed. "What a surprise." He placed his arms behind his head nonchalantly. Naruto did the same. They glared at each other with murderous intent sparking between them. This display was rather common nowadays.

"Nice to see you again, Naruto-kun," greeted Shino in his quiet, secretive voice. "We haven't seen you as of late. Has something been going on?"

Naruto, caught off guard by such a thoughtful question, shook his head quickly. "N-no, Hokage duties. But I really wanna talk to Hinata, 'ttebayo."

Kiba narrowed his eyes defiantly. "What for?"

"None of your business, 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed in irritation. He just wanted a straight forward answer. He was so close. His stomach was flipping from the nerves, making him want to throw up.

Shino, noticing Naruto's outlandish snapping, stepped in front of Kiba before he could retaliate. "She's been at home. Once in a while she'll come with us to train, but she leaves much earlier than before... Do you have any idea why?" Shino's voice had a dash of suspicion, as if assuming Naruto had done something wrong with her.

Naruto, confused as ever, shook his head. "What? Why? Is she sick?"

"'Is she sick'," Kiba repeated. He spat, obviously tired of the yellow-haired ninja's frequent comment about his beloved teammate. "No, dude. She's been a little depressed lately. And we're wondering if you had anything to do with it."

Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Me?!" Naruto's eyebrows shot up. "No! You're crazy. I wouldn't do anything to Hinata, dattebayo! She's probably just busy. She's the future head-Hyuuga."

"This is true, Kiba," Shino agreed with a hopeful glance at Kiba, "Hiashi's probably keeping her."

Kiba's growl grew audible. "Hell! I know Hinata better than anyone, and, unlike you, 'Mr. Hokage', she _always_ has time for us. She's only ever busy when there's meetings- and she'd tell us before hand! She's at home because she's sad, and I want to know WHY." Kiba lunged forward and grabbed Naruto by the front of his jacket, gripping the material so tight his knuckles were drained of blood.

"Kiba!" Shino got between them. "Don't be so rash," he then leaned in closer to Kiba, "Don't make it so obvious to him, either. Hinata must tell him herself, _remember?_"

"He's oblivious as _hell!_" The Inuzaka retorted. But, finally, he backed off, willing to keep himself calm for Hinata's sake. "Guh, never mind," Kiba bumped Naruto's shoulder as he walked passed, Akamaru close behind. "Go find her yourself, though, baka." Was his final muffled reply.

"Ug, what's his problem, dattebayo!" Naruto felt this comment was also rather stale. "He's such a... such a _mutt!_"

Kiba made no sudden movements, continuing his strut away from the two. He merely picked up his pace at Naruto's weak "mutt" come-back.

"Naruto-kun," Shino faced him when Kiba was out of view. "I'll take you to the Hyuuga Estates."

Naruto sighed. "I've been hanging with her more often, I see no reason they couldn't just call her up to let me in, dattebayo."

Shino seemed surprised at this piece of information. "Right, but even as Rokudaime they'll wonder why your presence is needed there. As long as Tsunade-sama is still in power, you won't be able to pass so easy. Especially if Hinata's undergoing training. Hiashi wouldn't mind killing you."

"Hmph!" Naruto scowled. "I 'spose bring the main and branched house together for them just isn't enough, 'ttebayo..."

By the time the two would reach the Hyuuga household, the young heiress would be in her garden, teaching her sister, Hanabi, about all the different flowers. It was a wonderful place to be... A place where she didn't have to worry. Almost like her room... except, without all the negative memories. Flowers grew toward the roofless ceiling, reaching for the sun that shone almost directly above. They shimmered with the fresh water that dripped from their petals and leaves that dripped down into their roots.

Hinata smiled at the flowers, averting her attention to point out some advice to Hanabi. She tipped her frog-themed watering can over the roots of the sunflowers, only to pause when she hear her team mate's slow foot steps. As well as the familiar foot steps of a rather impatient ninja.

"Hinata," Shino greeted almost passively, "You have a visitor."

She hadn't expected her long-time adoration to randomly waltz into the room after Shino, having been a bit too shy himself to come in before following. His eyes were almost closed, giving him his usual fox-like air. He wore a dumb, pouty expression on his face (the one that usually made Hinata giggle when they were younger) to help himself feel a bit more comfortable. Hinata dropped her watering can on the floor. Scrambling to gathering herself, she leaned over and picked it up before Naruto could decide to get it for her. She didn't want to have another of those embarrassing, accidental headbutts with him...

"N-Naruto-kun," she whispered as he paused before her. "A-ano, hello."

Naruto, reconsidering his posture to something more mature and natural, beamed at her. "Hi... Do you need some towels?" His smile became crooked. He felt he accidentally looked as if he had made fun of her, making him a tad antsy. Luckily, she didn't seem to mind this, knowing him enough to note he hadn't meant it.

"I-it's okay," she said, smiling slightly back, a tad rosy with embarrassment. "There's only a l-little water, and it f-fell on my apron."

He nodded and scratched the back of his head, feeling dim for asking. "Em, that's an awesome watering can!"

She giggled and held the can close to her chest.

Naruto, mesmerized by her laughter, gawked at her. It was his turn to stutter. "E-Em..."

Shino walked up to stand beside the blonde. "It's nice to see you're doing well, Hinata. Have you been tending to the garden more often?" Shino examined the flowers, pleased to see the earth worms wiggling.

"Ah, yes!" Hinata said. "I-It's all I've been doing, really..."

Naruto caught a note of dishonesty. He eyed her curiously, causing her embarrassment to amplify.

"Ano, Shino!" Hinata said quickly, glancing at Naruto. "C-can I speak to you a-alone a moment. P-please?"

Shino nodded and walked with Hinata, leaving Naruto alone with Hanabi who appeared in front of him.

"Hello," she said.

"Hi." Naruto restlessly shifted on his feet to watch Hinata leave. He felt an odd stab in his belly. The same one he felt when he saw Sasuke and Sakura together...

Hanabi beamed sweetly.

When the two reappeared , Naruto could see Hinata's eyes were a tad red and swollen. She kept her hands at the level of her eyes. Shino seemed a bit ill-at-ease.

"Wha-what happened?! Shino!" Naruto glared at the insect-user accusingly.

"Naruto," Shino . "Let's go."

"W-Wait!" Naruto exclaimed. "I-I wanted to tell H-Hi-_Hinata-chan_... something, 'ttebayo!"

"Wh-what is it, N-Naruto-sama...?" She whispered, treating him like she did when he wore his Hokage attire. Her clear, lavender eyes rested on him, mild astonishment by his rare use of '-chan' when referring to her. She hesitated to commence to one of her old habits, twiddling her fingers.

Shino grimaced. "Naruto!" His assertive tone was well expressed through his agitated face. "Let's _go_."

"It's important, dattebayo!" Naruto's impulsive snapping struck again, "Plus, this ain't your house, Shino. Come on!"

"No," Hinata touched Shino's shoulder before he could summon his bugs. "W-w...W-wait. Wh-wh...What is it, N-Na-Naruto-sama?" She managed to stutter out, the tick much worse from her hoarse, water dowsed throat.

"I..." Naruto got closer, staring worriedly at the girl's reddened eyes. He wanted to know very badly why she had been crying. "Why..." He couldn't speak.

Hinata backed up slightly, a tad uncomfortable with him being so close. She'd only come out from crying to be hospitable. With her already-red face, the blush was making it worse. Both hot and dizzy, this was the perfect situation for her signature fainting.

"_He like-likes you!_" came the sudden, jittery fan-girl scream from the entrance of the guarden.

All eyes darted to Hanabi, who grinned at the three much like Naruto always did.

Naruto wasn't grinning, though. There was a look of horror on his face. _How did she know, 'ttebayo?! I-I'm not even sure about these feelings yet!_

Hinata, the same, if not far more punctuated, look of horror on her face, stared at Hanabi wide-eyed. _"W-what?"_ she breathed. Part of her told her to hide from the embarrassment that her _sister_ would say such a thing; yet it lurched for some hope that it was true.

"N-No, I don't" was Naruto's straight-forward, not only shy and defiant, but _childish_ answer.

In a rush of events, Naruto wanted to take it back; only conceiving the depth of his remark when he saw water in the young girl's eyes. He reached for Hinata's hands, gripping them between both of his, only to have her tear away. With this, the Hyuuga marched off to her quarters. Hanabi seemed surprised at the reaction, suddenly looking quite grief stricken; even more so when Shino gazed upon her in a similar fashion as Hiashi.

Naruto stared after the heiress, awestruck. Abruptly, he was drained of his character once more. His vision grew dim, the reflection along his blue irises appeared like that of ocean waves. Something about Hinata's sad stature told him... What she had been crying about beforehand may have been about him. Simply knowing such a thing made the hard-headed ninja want to choke himself. What had he done wrong? His impetuous comment surely had made it worse...

Shino took Naruto's arm. The blonde shinobi did not react. With a jerk, Shino instructed, "Come on, Naruto. I'm going to do something I don't usually do. Let's go talk."

Naruto looked up slowly at Shino, appearing lost and isolated. The Aburame Clan member seemed to see what Naruto was feeling, thus shook him once more, gently, to get a bit of spark back in his eyes.

"Ri-right... 'tt...'tteba..." Winded, the Orange Hokage, once known for his sheer determination and bright smile, followed Shino in an unnecessarily downcast state; something no one could have expected after his years of sheer brilliants. It was unfortunate that the memory of Hinata having brought him out of the darkness multiple times didn't seem to make him any happier. It only enforced more guilt.

Shino led Naruto down to the Hyuuga training grounds, where Team 8 trained most. He took Naruto by the shoulders and stared straight at him, though Naruto couldn't tell exactly with his bug-eyed glasses.

"Naruto!" Shino was very serious, which caught Naruto's divided attention. He was thinking much too hard to focus.

Shino gave him a swift, hard, slap. Naruto's eyes lit up a bit. Before the light could vanish, Shino said, "I'm tired of this! I'm tired of Hinata being hurt. Tell me- is it true? You've forgotten about what she's said and done, and you openly told her a week ago that you wanted to find someone?"

Naruto's attention riveted. His throat was drier than he'd ever felt it.

"You told her- that you were jealous of Sasuke and Sakura. You told _her _thatit was because you still loved Sakura!"

Naruto was speechless.

"_Answer me!_"

"Yes!" Naruto blurted. "Yes, I did- so?! Bu-but I don't love Sakura anymore, 'ttebayo!" He moved his arms animatedly, seeming to be himself. But he was desperate to clean up his mess. His words just wouldn't come out s clearly as he needed them to.

"I mean-" he ventured further, "I don't know if I do, but what reason should I- I mean-"

Shino socked him cleanly in the jaw.

Naruto fell to the side, landing on his knees. He glanced up at Shino. He'd never expected this from him.

Shino stared down at his fellow shinobi, knowing he'd just punched the Hokage in the face. He didn't care, though. He needed Naruto to see, no matter how pitiful he needed to look.

"So she's second best, isn't she?" Shino droned.

"I know," Naruto murmured, his voice grizzly. "I-I know she feels something for me. And... I want to understand better. I..." He lifted his hand to press against his cheek, his fingers tapping his hitai-ate rhythmically.

"What is there to understand. She confessed everything, you fool!" Shino reveled to the oblivious jinchuuriki.

"I know, da-dattebayo!" Naruto sobbed. Tears streamed down his face. He pressed his left hand more roughly against his cheek. "But I don't _understand_. I don't! I _know_ I'm stupid. I'm _sorry_! But it isn't right- It isn't right for anyone to force someone to love them- and I know Hinata _isn't like that!_"

There was a shocked silence. The Hokage assumed this wasn't what anyone would expect their leader to react. It was pitiful... Minutes passed. Naruto pressed his worn hitai-ate to the dirt. He buried his face in his arms. When his eyes began to dry, skin irritated and swollen worse than even Hinata's had been, he glanced up to realize he was alone.

The sun was finally setting on an everlasting day. The boy's feet dragged along the ground as he passed people by, staring straight down and avoiding anyone's gaze. They all avoided him back, gossiping under their breathes. He supposed it was because he looked disheartened. He rubbed his eyes a bit more as he walked out of the crowed, only making them redder. He swore to himself to think up another topic.

He glanced around, trying to look bright and hopeful. But something wasn't right... He didn't quite recognize the road he'd gone down.

Confused as to how he didn't recognize something in his own village, he jumped up to the highest roof top. Moving his entire body to look around, he felt his heart beat rising. It was all different. The rebuilding was definitely finished. There were signs showing off new merchandice. The roofs were complete- even worn out from years of use!

"What the hell?! How long was I laying there?" He screamed.

One large man jumped up beside him. "Naruto? What's the matter. And why... Why are you like that?"

Naruto slowly looked up to the familiar face, eyes bulging out of his head. The man before him, large in stature with long brown hair, wasn't Chouza Akimichi. The swirls on his plump cheeks and the red headband was enough- this was Chouji Akimichi. In his twenties, going onto his thirties.

This older-Chouji crossed his massive arms and look down skeptically at the much younger, much shorter, Uzumaki Naruto. "You _are_ getting old, Rokudaime, but performing a henge to look how you did during the Fourth World War is pretty pathetic. I 'spose I could do the same to make myself look thinner, but hell, what's the point?" He paused to furthered exaggerate his puzzled expression by tilting his head. "What's with the face? You look as if you've just seen the Juubi be released."

Naruto, incapable of speaking, stared wide-eyed at the giant that was Chouji. He finally tore away his gaze to look forward from where he stood. _This must be a dream. Did I fall asleep?_ Was his first question. Then, _But... If this is real, who did this? It's Obito's genjutsu-to-that-alternate-dimension all over again! But I'm not called Menma- and the buildings still look similar to ours- and I'm still Hokage- And..._

"What!" His sudden optimism caught Chouji by utter surprise, "Twenty somethin' years old, and you think I'm looking _older_? Are you crazy, 'ttebayo? I probably look sexy, dattebayOH!"

Realizing his error rather late, Naruto was taken aback by Chouji's hardy laughter.

"I'm kidding!" He choked through a laugh. "Wow, Naruto, I didn't expect you to take it that way." A quick slap to Naruto's back and he concluded their meeting, "Have fun in that form. I'm sure Sakura would like it, eh? See you around!" Chouji jumped down among the crowd of people walking in the village street Naruto had just passed through. Naruto noted something very interesting. The headbands were all different.

"It... Looks like that plan I had a while ago! To open up the village when it was cleaned up. I 'spose this means... Tsunade-baa-chan figured something out with the other kages. This is pretty nice! Peace after all," he grinned weakly.

"But wait," he gave scratched onto an invisible piece of paper in his hand, "Did he say Sakura-chan would like me looking like this? Why the hell would she?"

There was a long pause in his brain, comically unsure what to make of this. Kurama spoke up._** I'm guessing in this world you're married to Sakura...**_ The bijou sounded almost disgusted, even worried.

_Sakura-chan?_ Naruto pondered. He had a happy feeling, but it quickly flew down to dread. _Th-Then what about Hinata-chan?! And Sasuke?_

Thus he began his journey to find them, starting from the village gate.

_**Naruto! Watch out for your "future self"- and your "future/adult friends", **_Kurama warned. **_You never know what might happen if you run into… you. And if you_ need _to see... you, make sure you're at least using shadow clones- play it safe!_** The Kyuubi instructed strictly, very similar to the way it fought during the war.

Naruto nodded in agreement, it was a good thing Kurama was still with him. "I don't know what the hell is going on," he stated aloud in hopes it'd help cool his head, "But this time I'm not counting on any close calls, dattebayo..."

-  
Hope you enjoyed this part! I tried my best with it. Hopefully the rest will fall into place as well. Thanks for reading so far- I'm always open to reviews!


End file.
